clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chub777
Hi, Chub777! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Hotels of nothing image.PNG page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles United States of Antarctica, Club Penguin Island, and Dorkugal. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! [[USA#Flags, Motto, and Anthem|''BOOYAH FOREVER!]], -- Alex001 (Talk) 07:05, 22 May 2009 test --Chub777 10:22, 24 May 2009 (UTC)--Chub777 10:22, 24 May 2009 (UTC)--Chub777 10:22, 24 May 2009 (UTC) User:Chub777 Infobox user Hello, I'm Ninjinian, an administrator on this wiki. To make your Infobox more easier, I would suggest using the Infobox user template. It is much easier to use if you are a user. Copy the section below Code to Copy Paste and insert it over the other Infobox and fill it in. Thank you. Now please watch my funny green blob dancers dance like there's no tomorrow! -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 10:34, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Hi Ninjinian! The Infobox user doesn't seem to be working. Please help me fix the problem. Thanks.--Chub777 10:53, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks again--Chub777 07:49, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Answer to Problem There are three ways to stop the words from being red. Of course, redlinks are usually articles which have not been created. You could '''create an article about yourself' in penguin form there. You could also create the article and put #REDIRECTArticle to link this to another article, most probably your userpage. Finally, you could put User:Chub777 so it links to your page, as this page is "User:Chub777". If you don't understand, reply on my talk page again. Sincerly, 11:48, 27 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Question(s) Sorry, I don't have a RPG Journal. I don't even know what it is! I might include some stuff in Baby N.'s Journal that I'm working on. -- Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 11:48, 27 May 2009 (UTC) How about the seceret page thing? --Chub777 10:35, 28 May 2009 (UTC) X-Antibody Of course you can! Anyone could! And remember to post topics on the Forum. --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 12:53, 3 June 2009 (UTC) RE: User page Why are you typing in the archives???.... anyway, that information belongs on the mainspace, as a character article. Your user didn't do any of that, your character did. Your user page is supposed to tell about your ''user. Please stop reverting or I will have to protect. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 11:56, 12 June 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry, but that information is supposed to be on the mainspace, as an article. How many times do I have to tell you? I have protected the page for one day. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 12:00, 12 June 2009 (UTC) SIGGY TESTY! --Chub777 03:38, 14 June 2009 (UTC) --Chub777 03:38, 14 June 2009 (UTC) --Chub777 03:38, 14 June 2009 (UTC) --Chub777 03:38, 14 June 2009 (UTC) --Chub777 03:38, 14 June 2009 (UTC) -- -- -- Chub777 03:38, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Chub777 03:38, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Chub777 03:38, 14 June 2009 (UTC) -- Chub777 03:38, 14 June 2009 (UTC) -------------------ROUND 2---------------------------- [[User:Chub777|'CLICK HERE 4 ME]] --Chub777 03:41, 14 June 2009 (UTC)|'CLICK HERE 4 ME --Chub777 03:46, 14 June 2009 (UTC)|'CLICK HERE 4 ME|Chub777]] 03:41, 14 June 2009 (UTC)|'CLICK HERE 4 ME WARNING: WHEN ROUND 3 STARTS, LOTS OF COLOUR AND ANNOYING REPEATS ---------------------ROUND 3-------------------------------- --CLICK HERE 4 ME [[Usertalk:Chub777|CLICK HERE TO TALK TO MEEEEEE! --[[User:Chub777|Chub777 03:46, 14 June 2009 (UTC)|'CLICK HERE 4 ME --Chub777 03:46, 14 June 2009 (UTC)|'CLICK HERE 4 ME --Chub777 03:46, 14 June 2009 (UTC)|'CLICK HERE 4 ME '[[User:Chub777|CLICK HERE 4 YOU [[User:Chub777|CLICK HERE 4 YOU '[[User:Chub777|CLICK HERE 4 YOU '[[User:Chub777|CLICK HERE 4 YOU '[[User:Chub777|CLICK HERE 4 YOU '[[User:Chub777|CLICK HERE 4 YOU Annoying? MORE! ROUND IV ' CLICK HERE 4 YOU [[User:Chub777|CLICK HERE 4 YOU [[User:Chub777|CLICK HERE 4 YOU [[User:Chub777|CLICK HERE 4 YOU [[User:Chub777|CLICK HERE 4 YOU [[User:Chub777|CLICK HERE 4 YOU ROUND IV.II [[User:Chub777|CLICK HERE 4 YOU [[User:Chub777|CLICK HERE 4 YOU [[User:Chub777|CLICK HERE 4 YOU [[User:Chub777|CLICK HERE 4 YOU [[User:Chub777|CLICK HERE 4 YOU [[User:Chub777|CLICK HERE 4 YOU STOOP DAH COLOUR!! ROUND IV.III --[[User:Chub777|CLICK HERE 4 YOU --[[User:Chub777|CLICK HERE 4 YOU --[[User:Chub777|CLICK HERE 4 YOU --[[User:Chub777|CLICK HERE 4 YOU --[[User:Chub777|CLICK HERE 4 YOU --[[User:Chub777|CLICK HERE 4 YOU -- ROUND V --I IS HERE --I IS HERE --I IS HERE --I IS HERE I IS HERE I IS HERE I IS HERE I IS HERE --[[User:Chub777|Chub777 03:56, 14 June 2009 (UTC)--Chub777 03:56, 14 June 2009 (UTC)--Chub777 03:56, 14 June 2009 (UTC)--Chub777 03:56, 14 June 2009 (UTC)--Chub777 03:56, 14 June 2009 (UTC)--Chub777 03:56, 14 June 2009 (UTC)--Chub777 03:56, 14 June 2009 (UTC)--Chub777 03:56, 14 June 2009 (UTC)--Chub777 03:56, 14 June 2009 (UTC) REVENGE OF THE SIGY TESTS!! *Chub777 03:56, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *Chub777 03:56, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *Chub777 03:56, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *--Chub777 03:56, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *Chub777 03:56, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *~~ *Chub777 *~ --Chub777 03:56, 14 June 2009 (UTC)--Chub777 03:56, 14 June 2009 (UTC)--Chub777 03:56, 14 June 2009 (UTC)--Chub777 03:56, 14 June 2009 (UTC)--Chub777 03:56, 14 June 2009 (UTC)--Chub777 03:56, 14 June 2009 (UTC)--Chub777 03:56, 14 June 2009 (UTC)--Chub777 03:56, 14 June 2009 (UTC)--Chub777 03:56, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ROUND VI *Chub777 03:56, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *Chub777 03:56, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *Chub777 03:56, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *--I IS HERE 03:56, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *--Chub777 04:00, 14 June 2009 (UTC)I IS HERE *--Chub777 04:00, 14 June 2009 (UTC)I IS HERE *--Chub777I IS HERE *--~~I IS HERE *--~I IS HERE ROUND Vi.II *--Chub777 04:00, 14 June 2009 (UTC)I IS HERE *--Chub777 04:00, 14 June 2009 (UTC)I IS HERE *--Chub777 04:00, 14 June 2009 (UTC)I IS HERE *--Chub777 04:00, 14 June 2009 (UTC)OH NOEZ *--Chub777 04:00, 14 June 2009 (UTC)OH NOEZ *--Chub777 04:00, 14 June 2009 (UTC)OH NOEZ *--Chub777 04:00, 14 June 2009 (UTC)OH NOEZ *--Chub777 04:00, 14 June 2009 (UTC)OH NOEZ *--Chub777 04:00, 14 June 2009 (UTC)OH NOEZ *--Chub777 04:00, 14 June 2009 (UTC)OH NOEZ *--Chub777 04:00, 14 June 2009 (UTC)OH NOEZ *--Chub777 04:00, 14 June 2009 (UTC)OH NOEZ ROUND VII *--Chub777 04:00, 14 June 2009 (UTC)OH NOEZ *--Chub777 04:00, 14 June 2009 (UTC)OH NOEZ *--Chub777 04:00, 14 June 2009 (UTC)OH NOEZ!HIDE! SUCSESS! Thank you User:Explorer 767 and the Siggy test page for the formulas. By, --Chub777 04:00, 14 June 2009 (UTC)OH NOEZ!HIDE! Galleries Just copy the code and change the filenames and captions to yours. File:NaughtzeeBill.png|This is an example picture, and hte format. Just change the file names and captions. File:WindowsSux.jpg|You can add more. Remember that there are no links unlike nomal insertion! --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire]] Δ The dark side of the moon 09:52, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks --Chub777 09:54, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on becoming a jantior!!!, ofcourse with authority comes Responsibilty, so be sure to check as many pages as you can and Clean upLeekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 12:47, 20 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Templates What you speak of is a special set of Wiki Syntex called a Template. Unfortunately, every template I have ever made was via cut-and-paste, I can't write nor advise you on the teplate process. I would reccomend Explorer for template requests, tips, advice, etc. . He is really good with that sort of thing. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 18:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) puffle Reproduction Just want to know what you think. Talk:Puffle Thx Citcxirtcem 00:07, November 1, 2009 (UTC) RE: Template list thingy Okay. But first, what colour do you want the template top to be besides blue? And the colour instead of gold. Also, link your signature to your user page and talk. When I've done it, you'll have to fill it in yourself. And what should the title be instead of "Penguin Secret Agency" -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 09:55, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Getting to it! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:03, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Finished Template I've finished - . See if your satisfied. If not I'll do changes. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:03, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Please do not edit this old wiki anoymore Use the new one at http://clubpenguinwiki.info (if that link doesn't work, add a WWW) --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (dial the waaaambulance) 14:38, November 4, 2010 (UTC)